1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for six sided objects known as hexahedrons. More specifically, this invention relates to a two component container for storing two hexadrons, such as mini-compact disk ("mini-CD") cartridges and/or promotional materials, in the bottom component known as a base tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 12 through 14, conventional storage containers for hexadron objects, such as mini-disk cartridges 13 and the like, are often called jewel boxes. Typically, the jewel box is made of transparent plastic, such as polystyrene. Due to the use of transparent plastic for these containers, many such jewel boxes include two primary components: a base tray 50' and a cover 30'. These containers usually allow for the cartridge to be secured in the base tray, while promotional material 26, such as a booklet or a card, is inserted into the cover. The base tray and the cover, may be hingedly connected at their rear side edges to form a clam shell like enclosure.
In one such container, as shown in FIG. 12, the mini-disk cartridge may be secured within protruding rims 81 which extend upwardly from the bottom surface 52' of the base tray. The rims 81 typically surround a substantial portion of the cartridge and often make contact with its edges. Further, a booklet or card may be inserted underneath tabs 82 extending inwardly from the side walls of the cover, and small protrusions 83 in the front of the cover may be utilized to secure the promotional material. Since the container is usually transparent, the contents of the container may be viewed from the card or booklet through the cover and through the bottom of the base tray if the cartridge is inserted with its label side face down.
FIG. 13 shows another known container, in which the dimensions of the base tray and cover are slightly bigger, but substantially the same, as those of a mini-disk cartridge. Therefore, the cartridge may be secured by the surrounding walls of the base tray. For example, as shown in this figure, the side walls 54' are employed to secure the cartridge when it is inserted into the base tray. Moreover, a booklet or card with length and/or width dimensions similar to that of a cartridge may be inserted into the cover and secured by its walls.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 14, the protruding rims 81 as described in FIG. 12 may be replaced by a disk tray 84. An opening 85, substantially the same size and shape as a cartridge, is positioned in the center of the disk tray 84, thereby allowing a cartridge to be secured within it.
The prior art containers, as previously described, perform adequately in providing an enclosure for securing a hexahedron object such as a mini-disk cartridge, in their base tray and another hexahedron object, usually promotional material, in their cover. However, these containers are limited to using covers with special features for securing promotional material since they are not equipped to handle both in their base trays. Moreover, unless a mechanism is utilized to limit the motion of the cover to less than 180 degrees, the materials in the cover are prone to fall out when the cover is in the open position. Therefore, a need exists for a container in which the base tray may securely house two hexahedron objects, such as a mini-disk cartridge and promotional material or even two mini-disk cartridges. This would enable the container to utilize a cover without any special securing or motion limiting features. Further, a need exists for this container to be cosmetically pleasing to the eye of the consumer, to efficiently utilize the space within the container, and to be easily used by the consumer.